


Drabbles of Reader Instert

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: This is a translation from Tumblr, find the original link here:https://shes-claws-deep.tumblr.com/post/175000764381/hey-new-friend-how-about-some-drabble-about-newAll credits goes to the author HeartTaker





	Drabbles of Reader Instert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles of Reader Instert](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390254) by HearTaker. 



> This is a translation from Tumblr, find the original link here:https://shes-claws-deep.tumblr.com/post/175000764381/hey-new-friend-how-about-some-drabble-about-new  
> All credits goes to the author HeartTaker

Adriano这个人，总能用自己超凡的魅力与号召力点亮整个屋子。所有场合他都有故事能讲，他分享经历时，整个房间里的人都会集中精力在他身上，所有人都会听得如痴如醉。

 

但你相信，他可不会跟别人分享这一段故事。

 

一抹邪笑泛开来，你的手指若有若无的游走在他轮廓分明的背部。他转过头看向你，但被遮住的眼睛却让他显得徒劳。现在Adriano只能专注于自己炽热而绝望的呼吸，以及你走过他身侧的声音。

 

“求你了……”他在呼吸间恳求道，他的嗓音粗糙又可口，而你清楚这是只有在拒绝让他高潮后才会出现的声音。也许连他自己都已经数不清到底是多少次自己被逼迫了边缘，只有狠狠咬住自己的下唇才能堪堪退回来。

 

你走到他背后，将他的身体拽回来，而他则被这突如起来的触碰激出一阵战栗。你的手指缓缓沿着他的躯干而上，你的嘴唇刮过他的耳廓，轻声低语着。

 

你对他柔声嘘道。“嘘，宝贝儿……你话太多了。”

 

他的双唇立即就咬紧了。他对你可真好，总是服从你的指令，任你为所欲为。也许他终于该赢得点奖赏。你的双手引导着他的肩膀，让他躺下。他的双膝舒展开，终于背部着地躺了下来。他真好看，你如此想到，于是你又轻手轻脚地从他身边走过一圈，好让这场折磨再延长一些。你怎能拒绝调戏他呢？尤其是现在，他平躺在那儿，双眼被遮蔽，双手被紧紧捆住的样子，几乎快要恳求着你。要不是你告诉过他不许说话的话，他很有可能早就已经开口求你了。

 

……而现在你有了主意。

 

你骑上他的胯部，缓缓坐了下去，直到他肿胀的阴茎前段几乎刮蹭着你的入口，一声几不可闻的喘息自他口中逸出。你开口说道，脸上的笑容近乎邪恶。

 

“现在，宝贝儿……让我们看看，你能保持安静多久，好吗？”


End file.
